The present invention relates to a plastic brake piston.
German patent application No. 31 19 921 discloses a plastic brake piston having an open end which is thermally reinforced by a coating of heat-resistant material. This avoids a thermal overload of the brake piston which abuts the metallic support plate of a brake lining which can become very hot during braking.
A disadvantage of the prior art arrangement is that the heat of the brake lining is only very poorly dissipated by the brake piston due to the low heat conductivity of the piston. Therefore, the brake lining may become extremely heated in heavy braking operations so that even the lining material will possibly be detached.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plastic brake piston that is improved in terms of heat conductivity.